We Don't Know We're Beautiful
by RachaelxLynch
Summary: YAY! ITS Christian! Long Live Christian Beadles!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Caitlyn Beadles, Christian Beadles…One Direction's _What Makes You Beautiful_, or Joy Williams' _We_. I only own Tara…and she doesn't even have a last name *sniffle*.**

**A/N: This is going to be one confusing song FanFic…mostly because half the time the story is _based_ off the songs and it doesn't actually tell you what songs they are or give you the lyrics(if that makes sense...)**

**So with that!1D's _What Makes You Beautiful_ is pretty much Christian's take on Tara, and how she thinks so low of herself that she doesn't realize how funny and unique and beautiful she is. Joy's _We_ is Tara's take on Caitlyn and Christian and how they do everything in their power to appear untouchable and flawless.**

Christian unlocked the front door to his house and swung the door open to reveal the largest foyer I have ever seen. I looked at him awestruck, but he just gave me a weak smile and turned around to get my suitcases. I watched him leave then turned and hugged myself as I stepped through the threshold. I stood in complete silence as I observed my surroundings, somewhere within the house I heard the melody of the all too familiar _What Makes you Beautiful_ by One Direction. I closed my eyes and strained to make out the words.

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you—_

But as quickly as it started, the music came to an abrupt end. Christian came in and set down one of my bags, nodded at me then spun on his heels to unload the rest. I heard an excited squeal so I returned my attention to the staircase. Christian's older sister Caitlyn was slowly descending the steps. She looked as beautiful as all the Youtube videos she and Christian posted. Her hair was perfectly straight and I instinctively put my hand up to smooth out my hair, considering as I had a bad case of travel grime evenly distributed over my body. Her makeup was perfect even though it was a Saturday. Just looking at it made me wonder what state mine was in, considering the naps I had on the plane and the eye drops I kept applying to moisten my contact lenses…I probably had racoon eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and white short-shorts, they were perfectly pressed and nothing I would wear if I was just hanging around my house. Caitlyn's entire image screamed PERFECTION! and it bugged me. In fact, it bugged me that it bugged me. She finally reached the bottom of the steps and put her arms out like she was going to hug me, which caught me off guard. She seemed like the kind of person to keep her distance and look down on new-comers.

"My GOODNESS! I thought you would never get here!" she said while squeezing me.

"Um…hi…nice to finally meet you." I said while awkwardly patting her shoulder. She pulled away.

" The whole house was excited, especially because you're the first girl Christian ever brought home." She finished in a whisper as Christian walked back in and dumped everything on the floor.

"I finished!" he announced proudly looking at me, then focusing on Caitlyn, "who else is here?"

"The staff, but mom and dad are out, they said that they will be home for dinner…" Silence filled the foyer making me feel left out of something, but I didn't know what.

"So…come on Tara, I'll show you to your room…I guess" Christian motioned for me to follow him. As we climbed the stairs a group of people dressed in black and white that I assumed were the staff Caitlyn mentioned picked up my luggage and followed us. I took the opportunity to really look at Christian, he was wearing a black form fitting v-neck t-shirt and kaki shorts that went a little past his knees and he was wearing black under armor socks.

"Here we are! This is the guest room!" he said pushing open the door and leading me (and our butler entourage) through. Once again I was awestruck, the room was huge! Just through the door to the right was the closet, bigger than any I've ever seen…straight ahead was a huge 4-poster bed, easily a king sized mattress! To the left of the bed was an office area that was the size of the bedroom, it was all open concept with hardwood floors.

"Wow!" I said eyeing the bed then sneaking a glance a Christian

He smiled and looked down at his watch, "Oh, hey…would ya look at that!" he said while moving his wrist so I could look at it too, "Its lunch time, you hungry?"

"A little…"

"Great! I'll order a pizza…and we can eat it in here…while you unpack…I could help if you want…" he was looking at anything but me, and I was a little uncomfortable too so…

"Sure, but I'd like a shower…so while we're waiting…" I trailed off not quite knowing how to finish what I was going to say.

"Yeah, that's cool," he moved to the door. "You have your own personal bathroom on the other side of your closet," he said motioning around the corner of the closet wall.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him as he left.

The water felt good against my skin and I was grateful to get all the sweat and grime off me. While I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair I reflected on my current situation. It has been over a year since Christian commented on _my_ comment about his YOLO video. After that he added me as a friend on Facebook, and then chatted with me everyday till last month when he asked me if I wanted to spend the summer at his house. I thought it was a good idea at the time, considering as we talked nonstop on Face Chat…but after he picked me up at the airport we haven't had a complete conversation. I should've known that talking to a person through a computer is a whole lot easier than face to face interaction.

I quickly jumped out of the shower and toweled off then threw on a pair of shorts that I brought with me and a deep purple tank top. After quickly applying a full face of makeup and combing through my curly hair I peeked out the bathroom door. I couldn't see Christian so I walked over to the bid king sized bed and threw myself onto the soft white duvet. I felt so good that I let out a satisfied sigh. There was a knock on my door, I quickly jumped up to answer it. It was Christian, holding a pizza box. My stomach chose that moment to growl…very loudly. Christian started to laugh as he walked in.

He set the box down on the desk and pulled out a slice for himself, and I quickly rushed over to claim my own.

"This is soooo good!" Christian exclaimed admiring his slice. After a moment he set it down.

"Alright! What's first?"

I pointed to the largest bag, "All the clothes in there need to get to the closet to be hung up."

He bent down to pick it up with a smirk on his face, "Ohmagosh! This is sooo heavy! Tara I think I need help." He said as he tried to pull it across the floor. I knew he was bluffing because he carried it into the house when we first got here. I sighed and rolled my eyes playing up the situation.

"Really Christian…_really_? Must I do everything!" I stood beside him and started mock pulling. "Ack! What did I put in here? Rocks? Hang on Christian!" I let go and moved to the other side of the bag so I was facing him.

"Phhht! Like that's gonna work," he said standing, putting his hands on his hips. I frowned.

"You doubt my skills," I said while flexing my muscles.

"No…yeah…maybe…well, I just think I have a better idea," he said sitting down on the bag with his back towards me. He grabbed a strap and pointed towards the closet. "Onward!"

"You've got to be kidding me! There is absolutely no way I can push both you and this bag!" Since I knew he wasn't expecting me to actually do it, I took the advantage and shoved the bag forward. Thanks to the hard wood flooring he slid completely into the closet. I walked over and look in, Christian was doubled over laughing his head of. I walked over to the bag and put one foot on it while I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, the cleverness of me!" That, of course, just made Christian laugh harder.

Two hours later found Christian and me lying on our backs on the king sized guest bed, having an actual conversation. It seemed that pushing him into the closet then hanging up my clothes was the perfect ice breaker for us. Though I admit I still wasn't completely comfortable around him. It was also hard for me not to ask about the friendship between him and Justin Bieber…_really_ hard, but I kept clear of that topic because I didn't want to seem that I was a publicity seeker. Christian groaned.

"Do you hurt as much as I do?" I scoffed at his question, mostly because we didn't really exert ourselves.

"Do I look like I'm in pain?" I asked scrunching up my nose.

"You do when you make that face!" Christian tried to pull the same face but he ended up looking like a creeper. I had to laugh at him, and the pouty face he made also made me laugh. And not just a cute girly giggle, no of course not, he had to make me clutch my stomach and literally laugh out loud…tears streaming down my face. I was laughing so hard that I had to sit up so I didn't end up choking. Christian sat up with me, doubled over as well.

When my stomach spasms came to an end I wiped my tears and looked at him. He was looking at me with a look of wonder on his face. When he realized I was looking at him he turned away with a small blush that was barely noticeable rising above his shirt collar. I suddenly felt self-conscious and shifted my body so I didn't have to look at him. He cleared his throat.

"Do you hurt now?" he asked with a small hint of amusment on his face. I smacked his arm.

"OW! Not funny!" he said giggling. He ran a hand through his curls. "So, tonight for supper you're gonna meet my parents...um, the only advice I can give you is to dress nice."

"Oh wow, I feel so prepared!" I said as I pushed him off the bed.

...

**A/N: Aw! I know, I know! I will update...sometime tomorrow... Reviews? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
